Current forms implemented on a graphical user interface of a user computer have to be coded for operation by a variety of different users. The current implementation of the form variety is to have these different role-specific formsets all be coded by hand and named appropriately. One disadvantage for hard coded forms is maintenance, as any changes in one of the Formsets requires that all the other similar Formsets be examined and also changed if necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a claims processing system to obviate or mitigate some of the above-presented disadvantages.